Incubus of Your Dreams
by bonegeisha
Summary: Pip's tired of not having any friends...he misses the one friend he did have...What he doesn't realize is that one friend can't explain it, but misses him as well-and is willing to invade his dreams to prove it -DIP -yaoi  not for the weak!
1. Fade Away

_~~**~~ Hello again! I know this looks like a short way to kick off a story, especially after such a hibernation period from me, but I promise this little one-shot's worth it if you read it through^^ I had to break it into 4 pieces simply because as 1 piece it was too bunched together and hard to read. AT LEAST try and make it to the 2nd part, it's such a steamy love scene lol_

_But, yes, this is from my most recent fandom infatuation "South Park"! It's one of my absolute favorite pairings "Damien and Pip"/ "DIP"^^ So give it a shot and let me know what you think! Thankyou so much for reading! Enjoy!~~**~~_

"Incubus of Your Dreams"

Pip was exhausted. Another misrable day at school, with the same set of misrable kids who didn't like anything about him-or just HIM for that matter. Ridiculing and mocking him all day long...sure they did it to each other but, it was like they all had a sepcial vendetta against him. He tried to heed Mackey's advice, tried to kill them with nothing but the utmost kindess, but...it never got him anywhere.

Even winning that freaking world dodge ball championship didn't help. Sure, it had been a great release for alot of pent up anger and other emotions but, why did it all have to be for naught? Why couldn't someone like him? Why couldn't he have friends? A friend? ANY friend?

Pip groaned and fell over on his bed, lying face first in the comforter for a long moment. He HAD, had a friend...Maybe they had only been friends through circumstance but, still...He had had a FRIEND. A beautiful one at that. Absolutely fascinating to be around...Strange things may happen alot in South Park but, even stranger things occured in the near vacinity of that bitter little boy. He had felt so many strange emotions looking into the firey pits of his shadowed eyes...Even when he was betrayed he held no resentment.

Everyone had their moments of weakness...Wouldn't HE have done the same thing himself? Had he not already known the fruitless outcome it would bring? Wouldn't he throw someone under the bus for a moment in the sun? He held no blame...everyone had their moments.

And even still, the boy had been his friend. He even seemed to enjoy his company at times...He was just so dark...Pip shivered at the thought of that sharp, cunning smirk and those smoldering eyes. He lifted his head and tried to shake the thought away, crawling towards his pillow and burrowing deep beneath his comforter. Those thoughts were useless, especially so late at night...It was just time to shut his eyes and let the day pass on. "Better try tomorrow, Pip, 'ole boy...Better try tomorrow."


	2. Incubus Dreams

_~~**~~ _If you don't like boy on boy action, or don't like grave detail of boy on boy action, please, back out now. Thankyou~~**~~

_ Hands...so many hands...roving over his entire body...Strong and soft, gentle and grough, carressing and stroking..._

_ Something brushed them away...a single pair, stronger, heavier than all the rest...warm and dominating as they gripped down on his shoulders, dragging the length of his torso with bruising force. They wrapped around his hips, encircling them once before a single of the pair smoothed over the heat of his groin, enciting a whimper._

_ So hot...lips soft beneath wind chapped flesh, trailing from his collar bone down...flesh searing in their wake. Warm, moist breath, the scent of sulfur tinting the air as teeth scraped over the dark flesh of a nipple. Another whimper, fidgeting beneath the hand's hold, head tilting back as the tip of firey tongues lapped at the tightening skin. "Pip..." Someone snickered as the fangs closed over sensative skin again, tugging gently before the heated mouth moved on, pressing downwards towards the ever active hand._

_ Heated breath sending chills down his spine once more, molten tongue rolling smoothly up the rigid side of his length before flattening over the slick head; another yelp escaping him. And then the fire engulfed him, taking his entirity into the volcanic cave, tongue wrapping easily around silken flesh as fingers trailed hard behind. Another yelp, hips bucking against the startling confinement, second hand forcing him still._

_ And then it was gone...Cold suddenly took hold of his entire body, the fire leaving almost completely. He opened his mouth to argue, to beg the fire to come back, tried to lift his hands to draw it back to him...But, was silenced when it came back as quickly as it had left. The flames scorching around him in a single, blinding plunge, ripping a cry of surprise from his chest. The process repeated itself, painful, agonizing cold suddenly gutted out by mind numbing heat and bliss, only the forecful tugs and pulls of the fingers soothing the spots in between. He thought he'd lose his mind...if he hadn't already..._

_ He couldn't breathe...air kept catching in his throat, failing to pass over a sandpaper clad tongue, gasps of stunned bliss tumbling over blistering lips. White knuckles furled and unfurled at his sides, despirately seeking release from the tension building in them; spine mimicing the motions helplessly as his body twisted alongside. Muscles coiled like springs ready to snap, the dominating heat driving him to the brink of ecstacy fueled insanity._

_ A hand cupped his cheek, thumb smoothing over the bredth of his jaw, heat leaving his lower half long enough to allow the molten tongue time to tease over the head. Another whimpering yelp, another bout of twisting and writhing beneath the building pleasure. Fingers slid over his open lips, gently coaxing them farther apart, appreciating them through feel. Pip moaned, his own tongue snaking out to coil around a single finger, moving of its own accord._

_ Soon both fingers pushed into the warmth of his mouth, letting him mimic the other's tongue, and reciprocate in kind. The fingers pulled back, a groan echoing in his ears as he gasped for air, spine arching once again. Soon those fingers were disappearing into the shadow of his groin, gently slicking and prodding an area he wasn't usually aware of. Pip's body tensed, ceasing all movement as his mind suddenly seized hold._

_ This was wrong. Whatever THIS was, it was wrong. It didn't need to be happening. He didn't want anything to do with hands that had interest down there. This needed to stop._

_ The heat left him again, this time a growl rolling a shudder through him as the second hand tightened around his length, as if angered by his sudden lack of response. He shook his head, once again opening his mouth to argue against the invisable force, once again failing to move his led-like limbs. The hand gave a long, agonizingly slow pull on his member, drawing the whole of his lower half with it. Pip furrowed his brow, whimpering as he allowed his hips to roll with the second tug, suddenly at a loss._

_ He didn't want what the other hand was promising. He didn't want anything to do with that. But...he didn't want to lose the heat either...Didn't want to go back to being alone...To lose the blind bliss every touch had brought him so far._

_ A single finger suddenly forced its way passed his barriers, leaving him no more time to debate. He yelped, spine arching high as the slick digit pushed farther in, something snickering softly. Lightening bolts of pain jolted alongside building fires of bliss, the second finger opening his mouth in a silent scream. Nothing could release the tension now...if he moved he'd split in half..._

_ The flame consumed him once again, taking his whole in another single, blinding plunge. This time, he did scream. Thoughts emptied, the air pulling from his lungs in short gasps once again. The fingers gave a slow twist within him, shocking thought back into him with the burst of pain, but it ebbed away as they slowly pulled back, every muscle in his body allowing itself to relax in the flame. They pushed back, air catching in his throat as they unforgivingly began to keep time with the heated draws of the mouth, twisting against him with each slow pull._

_ Sweat poured over his brow and down his cheeks, seeping into his eyes with sharp burns...or was it tears? He couldn't think...Heat...there was so much heat...He was suffocating in this bliss. His head fell back with another cry, hips rhythaming with each motion on their own now. He wanted this heat forever...wanted this absolute ecstacy to wrack his body for eternity, no matter if he burned alive._

_ Another churning pulse from the fingers and he screamed, unable to help himself. A snarl resonated over the ringing in his ears, his body trembling to a halt as the white heat rendered him sensless one more time. He shivered pleasurably in its wake of abandon this time, sighing softly at a sense of complition washing over him._

_ "Pip..." Warm and soft, rough, pin-prick little callouses tickling his skin as the hand smoothed gently over his cheek. He nuzzled into it, suddenly able to feel a very heavy, very solid pressure on top of him. "Pip..." Soot black hair whisped beneath his nose, his eyes wincing against a sneeze as the stinch of brimstone filled his nostrils. _

_ The molten tongue curled over the shell of his ear, sending him twisting beneath the form, despite himself. That tongue belonged better places..."Your turn, Pip, 'ole boy..." He opened his eyes again, yelping when he came face to face with the bitter dark boy that had filled his thoughts not moments ago. That cunning smirk coiled over sharp fangs, his pale face gleaming in the fire of his eyes. Rich, deep, smoldering eyes..._

_ Damien lifted his head, giving him that sharp, cunning smirk as he ran the tip of his tongue over sharp little fangs. "Your turn, PIP..." He caught his wrist in a vice-like grip, easily pushing his hand between their naked forms, wrapping his fingers around the pulse of his length. And...all he could do was turn his head and moan. He...he didn't really want to fight it._

_ The daemon bent his head again, running his tongue over the shell of the blonde's ear before nipping at its lobe. He quivered, hand giving a single, trembling pull as the heat started to pour back through his body. "Good, Pip..." He hissed in the boy's ear again, reaching to coil a blonde loch around a coy finger, smirk broadening when the brit's second hand wrapped around his back._

_ He wanted more of that heat. Wanted it IN him...wanted it to replace his blood...If he could do anything, he wanted to make this boy as blithely happy as he was. Wanted him to feel every throbbing pulse of ecstacy he felt whenever their skin happened to collide._

_ His free hand tangled despritaely in the soft ebon tresses of the boy above him, drawing his body even closer in mute hope he'd understand. Damien nipped at the soft curve of his neck, the tip of his tongue burning the skin beneath. His back arched in response, mouth opening with a soft cry as he pressed against the strength of his chest, hand tightening with its pace. Anything to make the boy as happy as he...He'd throw himself into this with utter abandon if it meant he'd be happy..._

_ Damien snarled again, biting down on the quickening pulse and fisting the blonde's hair as well, slamming his hips against his own, rocking hard in the grip of his hand. "Good, Pip..." The words had him whimpering again, body shivering at the thought of rendering the daemon helpless for a moment. He pulled at the soft hair twisted around his fingers, pressing his lips against his slightly pointed ear, mouthing opening with another quiet moan of want as the dark boy gave a preemptive shudder beneath him._

_ He'd cum again himself...just from touching him, just from holding him, he'd cum again...A groan this time, echoing through his mind as the daemon rocked into his grasp once again, tightening his own grip on him. Every touch sent lightening bolts of mind numbing pleasure through him...Every breath, every sound...Oh God, he'd cum again..._

_ "Pip..." A breathless murmur against his throat, lips moving with the quiet call; Oh God, he'd-_


	3. Reality's Denial

"NO!" Pip shot up in bed, gasping for air and clutching at his comforter. He blinked, trying to get his heartbeat under control, eyes darting frantically around the room, searching for any sign of the dark and DEAD boy.

When he didn't pop out of any shadowed corners Pip let out a small sigh of relief, closing his eyes for a second, falling back to the bed and dropping a hand over his sweat drenched brow. "J-just a dream...Just a si-silly dream..." He mumbled the words, only half-heartedly believing them, the heat still coursing through his veins making it a little difficult. He shook his head in disbelief, scrubbing a trembling hand down his face, trying to get his skin to stop tingling.

_"Pip, 'ole boy..."_ His eyes shot open again, air catching in his throat as he listened to the mocking snicker accompany the hissing whisper. He jerked up once more, looking for a second time around the room for the boy. Nothing though...just empty darkness and his own trembling...And the tent he was making his sheets into but, no boy...

He glanced down at his lap again, flushing red with shame before looking away with a sigh. How embarassing...He pushed his legs over the side of the bed, pausing to close his eyes and gather strength before attempting to stand. He still collapsed back, knees refusing to support him. He covered his eyes hopelessly again, trying in vain not to cry. What if someone ever found out? Wet dreams over a BOY? CRYING over wet dreams of a boy? Almost TWO finishes from just a DREAM? Over a BOY?

_"Pip..."_ This time it sounded like a growl, and there was no denying he had heard it.

"Oh just stop. Please, just stop." He sighed, lifting his head and swiping at his eyes before pushing himself to his feet determidly. He stumbled, but managed to stand. "I don't know why you have to pick on me but, this is enough. Just go away." He waved his hand in the air dismissivly, staggering out of the room and towards the bathroom. He just needed a cold shower...then he could go back to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened...Just let it pass on; like everything else.


	4. Determination

Damien snorted and shook his head, looking away from the retreating boy with a huff. He hadn't even seen the ashes decorating his mattress...hadn't paid them any mind; he was so desperate to believe nothing had ever happened. Damien sighed and sat on the edge of the brit's bed, tugging at picks in the comforter with a small shake of his head again. Why he liked this boy he had no idea. It didn't make any sense to him before and still didn't. Why was he attracted to such a hopelessly innocent and kind little boy?

Even his betrayl hadn't done anything to diminish the boy's infatuation with him. And hadn't done anything to diminish his own infatuation, no matter how hard he had tried to make it work. He didn't care if those other kids liked him or not, he had just wanted to get rid of the brit, just wanted to destroy the thing that was createing such strange feelings in him. Some how it felt like it just made them stronger.

He reached up and tugged at one of his ears, still able to hear the soft whimper of the brit as he tangled their bodies together. So responsive...so willing to give in to anything that made him happy...so despirate for the feelings his touch brought...Damien blinked, tossing hair from his eyes and looking towards the bedroom door. He needed a cold shower as well...the foolish blonde had shocked himself into waking up before he could finish. He had honestly thought he was going to strangle the boy at first...stopping him right there on the edge like that.

He could hear the shower running through the walls, a smirk crawling over his face; he did need a cold shower...why not save water and shower together?

~~**~~_Awesome, you waded through the crap and made it to the end^^ Thankyou again for your patience and for reading, please let me know what you think so I can better my writing, therefore better your reading experience lol I'm going to do a few more one-shots with these two...they're pretty active in my head after this little love-fest of theirs. I've also got some "Creak" coming your way (Craig and Tweak) *insert shameless self-advertisement here* so please keep an eye out for those as well^^ Thankyou again!~~**~~_


End file.
